Cause I love her
by Hetawonders
Summary: Inuyasha nd his gang try to take Rin away from Sesshomru, because they say she needs to live with her own kind. But Sesshomru and Rin dont agree...


The demon lord growled at his stupid half brother, "Give me back Rin!" Normally the lord hid his emotions, never letting anything out. The clod ice heart he once had had melted for one person only, Rin.

Kagome and Keade held Rin as she struggled "Sesshomaru-sama!" She screeched, pleading for help. As they carried her away the best they could. She kicked and threw her arms around, biting Kagome.

Inuyasha folded his arms "Keade says she needs to live with her own kind! And but the looks of it, she really needs to." The half breed grunted, blocking his brother from going to Rin.

The tears spilled down her face, as she wiggled her way out from their grip. She ran as fast as she could to get to her Lord. Her small feet pounding on the earth. Miroku jumped in front of her. Blocking the way. Kagome ran over and picked Rin up "Rin! Your going to be fine, just calm down. You just have to sit the in hut so we can talk to Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru watched as the human girl he saved covered her eyes with her bangs. "Then I get to go back with Sesshomaru-sama. You promise?" She muttered out with an attitude. The priestess nodded, setting Rin down. She slowly walked into the hut.

Everyone went by Sesshomaru. "Are you crazy!? You cant keep carrying a human child with you!" Inuyasha screamed, Kagame adding "She only a child! She could get hurt!" Just after Sango chimed in "Yeah, I thought you hated humans!?"

The lord ignored the questions and shouting. He just thought about Rin. He could smell her tears from where he stood. It sickened him. Poor Rin was crying her heart out and he could do nothing, his Rin. They took her away from him, causing them both pain. No... Rin would never feel pain as long as he lived! He would never let anyone or anything hurt her. His Rin...

"Move aside!" He yelled, his eyes becoming pink and his markings jagged. They all took a couple steps back not to be in the demon lords path. His nails leaking posion. "No!" Inuyasha screamed going face to face with angered demon.

Rin sat in the hut crying. She didn't want to be there, she wanted Sesshomaru. Despite her young age, she felt a tingly feeling towards him. It wasn't a bad feeling, but a very good one. She felt whole when she was near him. She felt save. Nothing could get her, he would protect her. Like he always did.

But now Inuyasha and his gang were trying to split them apart. She wouldn't allow it! She would be with Sesshomaru-sama forever. No matter what. Nothing would change, never. She hated humans! They were greedy, and didn't think about others. Cause if they did, they would know she wanted to be with Sesshomaru.

They young human snuck out of the hut, walking quietly behind the homes. She masked her sent with fumes from Kagomes bag. What she saw warmed her heart, but at the same time frighten her. She felt pleased that it was all for her, but she didn't want anyone to get hurt.

The two demons were fighting, while shouting about where Rin would stay. Rin watched as their battle drug out. Sesshomaru got so pissed he actually badly injured Inuyasha. He stuck his sword threw his stomach out out his back. "You really are stupid.." The eared head coughed out "What do you think Rin will do when she sees this? Cause I bet she'll think your a monster! Exactly what you've always been!"

Rin steped out from behind the hut "Sesshomaru-sama will never be a monster, Inuyasha! No matter what he does. He could kill you for all I care. But my opinion wont change. To you he is a heartless cold demon lord. But you don't know him like me. In my eyes he's kind, loving, and gentle. Something that you will never understand! Call Milord anything you want, be he is no monster!"

Sesshomarus eyes widened at his wards words, so... Meaningful. Those words brought a smile to his face. But he smirked when he looked at Inuyasha. Rin was right, Inuyasha would never understand. Neither does Jaken. But he knew for sure, Rin did. She was the only one who would ever understand.

Rin walked up to him slowly, all eyes on here "Im sorry if I embarrassed you milord.." She went to apologize before the powerful demon cut her off "No need to be sorry."

When Rin smiled brightly. Memorizing the lord. Her beautiful smile, that brightened anywhere she went. Rins big brown sparkled in the sunlight. Her messing hair flowing down her back.

The demon picked the girl up in his arms and started to walk swiftly away.

"Sesshomaru!" The full demon turned around looking at Kagome "Why do you let Rin travel with you? Why do you want her by your side?" Kagome asked walking forward so she was in between Sesshomaru and everyone else.

The half demon grunted, expecting a answer like 'That none of your concern'. Sesshomaru had to think for a minutes till he found what to say. "Because... I love her.." She proudly stated. Turning around walking into the forest. Holding the giggling girl in his arms, as they disappeared.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin got the demons attention "Did you really mean it? That you loved me?" She looked happy and sad at the same time. If he said yes she would be so happy, that her lord likes her. But if he said no she would probably go back to the village, or ask his true feelings.

"Yes.. My Rin." He whispered into the humans ear. He moved so they were looking eye to eye. Lips only inches away. The felt like they were being pulled together. Rins eyes closed half way. Closing all the way, same a Sesshomaru as their lips met.

"So its true..." Rin muttered after the kiss "Humans and Demons can love..." They smiled at each other, as he seg her down. And they walked into the setting sun holing hands.

Enjoy!


End file.
